


The Talk

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (My) Immortal: web series, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a much needed talk about all is said and done. A (My) Immortal: Webseries drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I am inspired by this webseries. Here is another drabble! If you havent' finished watching the series yet go do that then come back! Otherwise you'll be spoiled by things at the end.

Title: The Talk  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Warnings: excessive fluff.  
Summary: Harry and Draco have a much needed talk about all is said and done.

Standard Disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or the (My) Immortal the webseries.

 

The Talk

Draco looked down at the body curled against his side, eyes closed in a peaceful rest. Slowly, he reached out, brushing back a stray bit of black hair that had fallen across Harry’s cheek. Harry stirred, opening his eyes, free of liner, to look at him. “Can’t sleep?” Harry asked softly, running his hand over Draco’s bare chest.

“Just thinking,” he answered, reaching over and grabbing Harry’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Not going to ask me to exchange knives, are you, Draco,” Harry smiled in jest.

Draco couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head to the negative. “The Authority.”

“Oh, you mean how you pretended to be brainwashed so you could be the hero and take down both the Authority and Tom?” Draco looked at his boyfriend, blinking a couple of times, Harry giving a nonchalant shrug in response. “Ron told me, with some minor embellishments about you being jealous or something, not sure.”

“I feel guilty. I was such an ass to you, and I hurt you and things could have ended really horribly, I should have just told you. But when those creeps in masks cornered me and took me to Crichton, I just formed this half assed plan in my head. It made sense at the time.”

“I admit, I was kind of surprised to hear you’d been acting. Pretty brilliant performance,” Harry smiled. “But at the same time, that means you heard my confession and--”

“And you almost ruined my whole plan,” he confessed. “Because I love you too, and I so badly wanted to tell you that, but knew I couldn’t or else we would have both be captured and I knew I had to get to Granger to help save you and--”

Draco blinked as Harry’s lips pressed to his in a soft kiss; lips moving against lips in a gentle waltz and then it was over. Harry smiled, reaching up, running his fingers through Draco’s hair before pulling him down, pressing their foreheads against each other. “You talk to much.”

“Just so you know, Harry Potter, I don’t think this is just a stupid high school fling. I plan to be with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Well then, you might be screwed, because I plan to keep you a long time, you big dummy.”

Draco couldn’t stop the smile, leaning forward the final few centimeters, sealing their lips together. As he lowered his boyfriend back down to the bed, he couldn’t stop from thinking, he had found his soul mate.

-end-


End file.
